Lagrimas
by Catnip 83
Summary: Pensamientos, lagrimas y decepcion


Y entonces le vi, con su eterno sueter rojo el cual yo reconoceria en cualquier parte, ya que siempre lo llevaba a todos lados, y cabello simpre desordenado pero lacio y extremadamente sexy, como si jamas hubiese pasado nada, como si el siempre hubiese estado ahi a mi lado, como si la ultima vez que nos hubiesemos visto fuesen dias, pero no,no hacia ya 6 meses que no sabia de el, como si jamas hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro, porque fue lo que hizo me dejo sin un adios, simplemente desaparecio, ni un mensaje ni una llamada simplemente desaparecio asi como entro a mi vida la primera vez que le sentado junto a mi amiga la cual le explicaba lo que consistiria su nuevo trabajo, en el cual siendo la hijastra del dueño lo veria diario, hubiese sido sencillo que solo me rechazara en un momento y ya pero no solo me siguio el juego, nose porque lo hizo pero aun asi me dolio verlo ahi junto a su hermana como si nada hubiera pasado jamas, sabia que algun dia lo volveria a ver pero no tan pronto, como sentia yo, aun no podia superar que me dejara sin mas que un numero que jamas volvio a contestar y el recuerdo de sus calidos besos que me volvian loca, lo vio como observaba algo en la mesa que tenian enfrente de el , me rocorrio un oleada de emociones no sabia que hacer no sabia si correria hasta el a abrazarle y besarle y decirle lo mucho que lo extañaba, o si iria hasta el y le partiria la cara en ese momento por los mensajes que jamas respondio, por haberme dejado, o si solo platicaria con el como si jamas hubiese pasado nada entre nosotros,o si huiria de ahi lo mas pronto posible para que no me viera y hacer como si jamas lo hubiese visto otra vez, no, decidi quedarme como si nada y fingir que era solo un desconocido mas en una estupida expo anime que jamas volveria a ver pero ¿Porque? ¿porque de todas las personas conociadas que podria encontrarme ahi estaba el? MALDITA mi suerte. Sabia que el iria pero no esperaba que fuera justo en ese momento cuando yo feliz a lado de mis amigos recorriamos los puestos en busca de algun suvenir. Tomada la desicion caminamos y yo sin poder evitar las miradas hacia el en busca de reconocimiento mutuo pero sabia que si el me veia no podria contenerme y ahi mismo se cometeria un asesinato por mi parte, solo caminabamos po los puestos sin rombo fijo cuando fue inevitable que nos toparamos me volte y el hizo lo mismo me miro y susurro un apenas audible _"HOLA" _le mire fijamente tratando de que el me viera a los ojos y supiera cuando daño me habia echo, que supiera cauntas noches llore al aceptar que habia terminado conmigo, si bueno no iba a reconocer que esa habia sido la forma mas original en que me habian dejado, y despues de unos largos segundos simplemente di media vuelta y me fui, creo que fue lo mas sensato que pude haber echo mercharme sin mas ¿Que hiba a hacer? no podia ir y reclamarle todo y el porque me habia dejado tampoco lloraria porque ya no valia la pena asi que nos marchamos de ahi, ya lo habia olvidado, yo habia sido quien diera por terminada nuestra relacion al darme cuenta que el jamas volveria a mi. ¿pero porque me era facil aceptarlo? Porque aun a mis escasos 14 años sabia que en solo 15 dias me habia enamorado de el, al principio solo pense que era algo pasajero y que en realidad no tendria tanta importancia pero que mas da no? porque ahora justamente ahora entiendo el jodido significado de "Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"... Sigo sin entender como pude encapricharme contigo si sabia perfectamente que yo no podia comparme con las demas que yo solo tengo 14 años y tu 18.

Aun asi te extraño

* * *

Y asi me senti despues de verte, ahora solo volvere a olvidarte como tu lo hiciste, recerdando como la pasamos recordando solo lo bueno y olvidando tus escusas baratas que le decias a tu amigo que me dijera solo jamas me busques ya que jamas volvere a ti y si llegas a leer esto bueno sabras lo que paso por mi mente ente este breve rencuentro, tu tendras tus razones, lo pasado pasado es. Ahora yo comienzo un nuevo capitulo en mi vida dejare de ser la niña que conociste, entrare a la preparatoria y tu a la universiadad, te deso la mejor de las suertes y si algun dia nos volvemos a encontrar que el destino decida que pasara.

* * *

**AHHHH ya se estoy toda sentimental pero pues ver a tu ex despues de tanto tiempo no ayuda mucho y pues nescesitaba desahogarme en algo y pues ya todo tranquilo y sere feliz, :D ahora seguire con mi vida como siempre y ps ya Xs a los que leen mis historias prometo volver a actualizarlas pronto ya que salga de vacaciones y este mas free de la escuela porque ya ni quiero ir para perder tiempo y ps ya ahora a dormir :3 que ya es tarde y mi mama ya me regaño XD  
**

**Bye a todos y besos :*  
**

**"Y QUE LA SUERTE ESTE SIEMPRE DE VUESTRA PARTE" .lll. **

**Catnip 83**


End file.
